Éramos
by Yoshton
Summary: Chazz tiene una visita inesperada de su familia que quiere vigilarlo en todo lo que hace. Ademas estan haciendo un reality show en la escuela, que hara Chazz para llamar la atencio? Feo summary pero la historia esta muy buena leannla! ChazzxOC REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

El helicóptero aterrizaba en la escuela del duelo. Había sido un viaje largo desde la mansión de los Princeton hasta le isla, pero iba a ser recompensado. Arya veía como los árboles de alrededor se movían por el fuerte viento que producía el helicóptero.

Ya llegamos- Jagger abrió la puerta de la nave y al bajar le ofreció la mano a Arya y detrás salía Slade. Frente a ellos los esperaba el director de la escuela quien les dio la bienvenida.

Nos da mucho gusto estar aquí de nuevo director- dijo Slade

Queríamos ver a nuestro hermano-

En este momento esta teniendo un duelo, pero si quieren ir a verlo no habrá ningún problema-

No…aunque nos gustaría saber como esta sin nuestra ayuda Jaja…pero esta bien-viro hacia Arya- Señor conozca a Arya. Es la chica de la que le estuvimos hablando estos últimos días-

Ah! si. Mucho gusto señorita- le agarro la mano a la muchacha y se la besó. Arya solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Bien, nosotros deberíamos irnos-

Esta bien. Buen viaje y les prometo que dejan a esta niña en buenas manos-

Lo sabemos señor-

Después de un apretón de manos Slade y Jagger se subieron al helicóptero que ya estaba en marcha y partieron despeinando a los dos presentes que los observaban partir.

Empezamos el recorrido o quieres que te lo de Chazz, Arya?-

No esta muy ocupado con ese duelo?-

No! Seguro que le va a gustar mucho verte!- el director le guiño el ojo.

Entonces vamos a ver a Chazz!- dijo entusiasmada.

Caminaron un sendero largo por entre los árboles hasta que se diviso un edificio con 4 columnas gigantes de 4 colores: rojo, amarillo, azul y la más grande de todas era blanca. Arya estaba impresionada. Sabia que esa escuela era grande pero nunca imagino que tanto.

Impresionada?-

Bastante seño. Esta debe ser una de las mejores escuelas de duelo del mundo!-

Jaja! Bueno, por lo menos eso intentamos-

Dígame señor, quien es el mejor duelista por ahora?-

Je, bueno hay unos cuantos…pero el que mas llama la atención es ese Jaden…-

Jaden?-

Si, veras el tiene un gran potencial. Siempre encuentra alguna forma de poder ganar las batallas aunque todos piensen que es imposible. Es un gran duelista- suspiro- pero últimamente ha estado muy raro. No me entiendas mal. El es un buen chico, pero esta como perdido….-

Me gustaría conocerlo!-

Ja! Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Es uno de los amigos de Chazz, además de ser su más grande rival-

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la institución. Fueron por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta por fin llegar al salón principal de duelos.

Arya pudo ver que en un extremo de la plataforma estaba un joven que parecía estar agonizando, en otras palabras estaba perdiendo el juego. Miro Al otro extremo para ver quien era el ganador del duelo y se encontró a Chazz, quien no la veía por ahora por que estaba sumido en su victoria, pero pronto lo haría. El director la llevo hasta una de las butacas para sentarse y observar.

Al terminar el juego Chazz se acerco a su contrincante.

No eres un rival para mí! No te diste cuenta que desde un principio no podías hacer nada contra………"EL CHAZZ"!- grito apuntando su brazo con el dedo índice extendido hacia apuntando al techo como signo de victoria- jajaja! Ahora…quien es el siguiente?- no había casi nadie en la tribuna, pero los pocos presentes dieron un paso para atrás.

En eso una joven se levanto de su asiento moviendo sus brazos captando la atención de Chazz.

Chazz!Hey Chazz!-el entrecerró los ojos para ver bien.

Chazz! Soy yo!-

A-Arya?-

La joven corrió escaleras abajo para estar frente a él.

Arya? Que haces aquí?-

Hm! Yo también te extrañe Chazz….-

Quien te trajo aquí?-

Tus hermanos por supuesto! Que pensabas que iba a venir yo sola nadando! Jaja!-

Mis hermanos! Están aquí!-

No! Tranquilízate! Ellos ya se fueron apenas me dejaron-

Te dejaron? Por cuanto tiempo?-

Hasta que ellos regresen por ella- el director se entrometió en la conversación- me dijeron que se quedaría aquí y ahora ella esta a tu servicio-

Que! Pero ella no se supone que tiene que estar aquí!-

Lo siento Chazz…son ordenes de tus hermanos- y con esto el director se retiro.

Chazz? Te ocurre algo?- el joven temblaba de ira. Arya le puso la mano en el hombro pero el se aparto bruscamente.

Ven conmigo!- Chazz agarro su mano tirando de ella con fuerza y dirigiéndola hacia fuera. 

Suéltame Chazz!-

…-

Suéltame!

…-

Chazz me estas lastimando!- pero él hacia caso omiso a lo que ella gritaba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Chazz la sentó sobre su cama.

Ahora si Arya! Que haces aquí!-

Ya te lo dijo el director! yo te he servido desde siempre Chazz por eso estoy aquí!-

Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver! Dime por que te enviaron mis hermanos!-

Tus hermanos no me enviaron! Bueno, en realidad si, pero por que yo siempre tengo que estar a tu lado sirviéndote! Es lo que hace mi familia!-

Arya no me mientas-

No te miento-

Jaja!-

Arya estaba confundida.

Por que ríes?-

Te conozco desde que éramos chicos Arya y se cuando estas mintiendo. Te muerdes el labio cuando lo haces-

Arya sonrió- nunca cambie ese gesto no?-

No-

Supongo que me tienes. Tienes razón, tus hermanos me enviaron. Pero no solo por que yo te sirvo, si no que quieren que tenga un ojo encima de ti y que les informe sobre todo lo que haces-

Por que?-

Por que piensan que estas totalmente perdido si ellos Chazz-

Eso es mentira!-

Arya se acerco a el.

Lo se. Me alegro que hayas encontrado tu camino solo Chazz-

Gracias- se quedaron mirando por unos minutos.

Ejem! Por cierto! Gran duelo el de hoy!-

Lo viste? Cuanto tiempo estuviste viendo?-

Lo suficiente como para saber que ganaste- le guiño el ojo.

Arya donde esta tu equipaje?-

Mi equipaje?...mi equipaje….eehh…-

No recuerdas donde lo dejaste!-

Creo que si…aver…espera….mmmm...-

No tienes remedio! Como te vas a olvidar tu equipaje!-

Oye no fue mi culpa! Me arrastraron hasta aquí muy rápido!-

Tocaron la puerta.

Quien es?- gritaron los dos al unísono.

Chazz? Quien esta ahí contigo?- Jaden abrió la puerta.

Jaden! Que no te enseñaron a tocar?-

Jeje lo siento!...eh? hola! Eres amiga de Chazz? Debes ser Arya!-

Si…como lo sabes?-

Dejaron una maleta en la puerta diciendo que era de una tal Arya que había venido a ver a Chazz-

Ja! Ves? Te dije que aparecería!-

No, no lo dijiste!-

Entonces lo pensé? Igualmente apareció no es así?-

Chazz miro para otro lado. Jaden solo sonreía pero al notar que Arya lo observaba le miro.

Que pasa?-

Eh? Ah! lo siento…es que me parece muy familiar tu nombre…como era?-

Jaden-

Ah si! el director me hablo de ti! Dijo que eras uno de los mejores!-

Jaja! Seguro que hay mejore que yo!-

Bueno siento interrumpir esta conversación pero Arya donde vas a dormir? O también se te olvido eso?-

Bueno…veras Chazz no tengo habitación…

Que?-

El director dijo que las habitaciones de chicas estaban ocupadas y que me las debería arreglar aquí-

Entonces dormirás en el sillón-

Oye Chazz! No debes ser así con Arya! Déjala dormir en tu cuarto-

Y por que no la dejas dormir TÚ en TU cuarto?-

Por que no es mi invitada-

Bueno, tampoco la mía!- hubo un silencio un poco incomodo en donde Jaden y Chazz se miraban. Uno sonriendo y el otro muy exaltado-

Esta bien…dormirás aquí-

Si!-Arya estaba feliz por que después de viajar tanto no necesitaba dormir en un sillón, sino en una suave y calentita cama.

Oye Chazz y además Tenés una cama doble plaza, por que no duermes con ella?-

No provoques a la suerte Jaden!- Chazz trataba de ocultar su sonrojo pero no pudo. Jaden se fue corriendo de la habitación antes de ganarse un golpe de "El Chazz".

Por fin se fue- sacudiéndose las manos se acerco nuevamente a Arya, quien estaba ordenando su ropa en el placard.

Parece que te vas a quedar bastante tiempo-

Si, eso deseo-

Pero no vas a dormir aquí todos los días. Mañana vas a buscar una habitación- 

Esta bien-

Y espero que me des la gracias-

Gracias-

Ooo-kk…ocurre algo?-

Estoy feliz de estar aquí Chazz! Gracias!- lo abrazo y quedaron así unos segundo para luego soltarse dejando al rostro de Chazz rojo de vergüenza.

Ejem…tu dormirás en mi cama y yo voy a dormir en el sillón te parece bien?-

Seguro que no quieres dormir en la cama conmigo?-

Que?-

Oye somos amigos desde pequeños nada mas… además tengo novio-

Tienes novio!-

Sip-

Como hiciste tiempo para tener uno? Me imagino que mis hermanos no te dieron tanto tiempo libre-

Me las ingenie- le guiño el ojo.

Y por que no me lo dijiste?-

Como querías que lo hiciera! Estabas a miles de kilómetros de casa!-

Existen varios medios no se si sabias…-

Lo se…bueno a lo mejor no quería contártelo…-

Por que?-

No lo se….no quería ver tu reacción…-

Mi reacción?-

Si…este bueno no importa! Seguro que no quieres venir a dormir?-

Eh..Si-

Bueno…tu te lo pierdes!-

Ja! Seguroooo..-

Chazz salio de la habitación con una manta y una almohada y se ubico en el sillón. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido pensó en todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Arya, antes de que sus obligaciones estén primero. Los juegos que habían hecho y travesuras que duraron muy poco, por que él ya no era el mismo, el tiempo no era lo mismo, y ella ya no era la misma…eso podía verse tanto por fuera como por dentro. Los dos habían crecido. Después de meditar esa conclusión Chazz se rindió ante Morfeo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. PIENSO PONER EL CAPITULO 2 MAÑANA. REVIEW POR FAVOR PARA QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA, POR QUE SINO…MUAJAJA! NO VAN A SABER EL FINAL! MUAJAJA!**

**SOLO BROMEO ;) ;)**

**YOSHTON**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Chazz?-

Mmm?-una voz extraña lo despertó y se encontraba en un lugar todo oscuro, sentía que estaba flotando. Busco la voz que lo llamaba y encontró una luz, que se acercaba lentamente a el para descubrir una forma femenina.

Oooh Chazz…-

Mm? Alexis??-

No Chazz, ya no te acuerdas de mi?-

A-Arya? Eres tu?-

Por que no dormiste conmigo Chazz?-

Eh?-

Que ya no me quieres?-

Que? Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

No me recuerdas. No recuerdas los momentos que pasamos juntos. No te acuerdas de esa vez en el Parque central de la ciudad?-

Chazz se ruborizo.

Si te acuerdas- Arya se acerco a el hasta estar a solo unos milímetros de su rostro. Con sus dos manos tomo su cara para acercarla a la de ella. El corazón de Chazz latía con fuerza.

Ya no soy la misma que antes Chazz, ya no soy una niña- Arya se aproximo a sus labios y cuando estaban por unirse…

Chazz!!-

Que?!- el joven abrió los ojos y e encontró el rostro de Arya frente al suyo- que haces Arya?!-

Despertándote-

Que?-

Si! tengo tu desayuno preparado y tu ropa esta encima de la cama. Si necesitas otra cosa tan solo dímelo- Arya cruzo la puerta de la habitación.

Un sueño? Tan solo fue un sueño?- Chazz estaba confundido- por que soñé con ella?-

Hola Chazz! Buenos días!-

Hola Jaden-

Donde esta Arya?-

En la habitación creo-

Que bueno voy a agradecerle el desayuno que me preparo!-

Te preparo algo??-

Si! y estaba delicioso!-

Por que te preparo algo!?-

No lo se…tal vez le caí bien. En fin voy a agradecerle- 

No espera yo le digo por vos-

Por que si esta acá nomás-

No importa! Yo le voy a decir las gracias!! No voy a dejar que te acerques!-

Esta bien, esta bien! Veo que dormir en el sofá te pone de mal humor. Te dije que duermas en tu cama-

Vete de aquí Jaden-

Como quieras-

Chazz entro a la habitación y encontró a Arya limpiándola.

Oh Chazz! ahi esta tu ropa. Deberías apurarte por que no vas a llegar a tu próxima clase-

Por que le hiciste un desayuno a Jaden?-

Que? Oh…bueno pensé que era un buen chico, solo por eso-

No puedes hacerle favores a cualquiera! No era que estabas para servirme a mí?!-

Me parece que alguien esta celoso…- Arya sonrió.

No lo estoy!- Chazz se ruborizo.

Oh si lo estas!-

Hmph! No se puede razonar contigo! Me iré a cambiar-

Ve-

Cuando Chazz salio del baño ya cambiado Arya no se encontraba ahí.

Habrá salido a hacer desayunos para toda la escuela…-

Camino hasta llegar a la institución en donde en la puerta principal se encontró con Alexis.

Hola Alexis!!-

Hola Chazz! como estas?-

Que pregunta! "El Chazz" siempre esta bien!-

Si jaja! sabes de la nuevas?-

No, cuales son?-

Hay una chica que se ha cambiado a mi habitación por que había una vacante-

Oh si? es de intercambio?-

No, l verdad que no se de donde vino…-

Chazz! Oye Chazz!-

Mm?-Chazz giro para ver quien lo estaba llamando. Era Arya.

Adivina que!-

Que?-

Encontré una habitación donde quedarme, así no tendrás que dormir mas en el sillón!-

Donde es?-

Eh…en el obelisco azul creo…-

Tú eres mi nueva compañera de cuarto??- Alexis se puso entremedio de los dos para ver mejor a Arya.

Si eres del obelisco azul, entonces si!-

Que bueno, mi nombre es Alexis. Mucho gusto-

Soy Arya-

Pero no eres estudiante, que haces aquí entonces?-

Oh..Soy la sirvienta de Chazz o algo así. En realidad mi familia ha servido a los Princeton desde varios siglos-

Enserio? Fascinante-

Si bueno creo que ya ha sido demasiada charla y es hora de clases vamos Alexis-

Si. Nos vemos después Arya-

Seguro. Chazz puedo hablar contigo?-

Y ahora que pasa?-

Debería acompañarte-

También me tienes que acompañar a clases?-

Si. Es una orden que me dieron, Chazz-

Pues no! Olvídalo! Quiero que me dejes en paz!-

Chazz se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho y ya no podía retractarse. Había olvidado que Arya era muy sensible y se tomaba todo muy enserio.

Esta bien…si esos quieres…- El joven vio caer lágrimas de la joven.

Oye, lo siento. Yo…-

Cállate!- Arya salio disparada hacia los árboles. Chazz se dispuso a seguirla aunque sabia que no tenia chances por que ella desde pequeños que siempre le ganaba en las carreras. El timbre escolar sonó pero el no le dio importancia. Siguió caminando entre la arbolada hasta encontrar llegar a un río.

Es imposible, no la voy a poder encontrar- dio media vuelta para regresar pero algo le llamo la atención. Una persona a orillas del río llorando. Chazz se acerco.

Arya? Estas bien?- se sentó junto a ella.

Yo? Por supuesto que estoy bien…- no se animaba a verlo por que mas lagrimas le saldrían. Pero Chazz le obligo a mirarlo levantando su rostro con la mano en su barbilla.

Arya lo miro y como ya sabia, mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Oh Chazz!- se tiro sobre el abrazándolo- lo siento! De verdad lo siento! No quise ser una carga para ti!-

No lo eres Arya-

Si lo soy! Lo dijiste atrás! Quieres que te deje en paz y lo entiendo! Es mas, mañana tomare el primer barco y me iré…-

No!-

Eh?-

No te vayas. Por favor. Te necesito conmigo-

Sniffsniff-

Ya deja de llorar Arya-

Sniff…esta bien…sniff-se seco las lagrimas con su brazo y Chazz la ayudo a levantarse. 

Ahora estas bien?-

Si…-Arya le sonrió y le propino un beso en la mejilla- gracias-

Je…eehh…deberías ir a desempacar a tu nueva pieza-

Si eso haré ahora mismo. Oye…te perdiste una clase?-

Si pero tendré otras mas. Además no creo que enseñe algo nuevo-

Chazz la dejo en la habitación de chicas luego de recoger su valija.

Luego iré a llevarte tu comida Chazz-

La esperare y no hagas más idioteces como salir corriendo de nuevo-

Te lo prometo-

El joven salio de la habitación de las chicas para dirigirse a la suya.

Oiga jefe! Esa muchacha es linda!- 

Si es verdad! No nos había contado nunca de ella-los tres ojamas aparecieron a su lado.

Es por que no les interesa-

Oh yo creo que si jefe-

Entonces no les quiero contar!!-

No importa, lo vimos todo en su sueño-

Que?! Se metieron en mi sueño?!-

No teníamos otra nada mejor que hacer jefe-

Aagh!!- Chazz agarro sus cartas de ojamas y las tiro al suelo para pisarlas.

No jefe! Por favor no!-

Entonces déjenme en paz!-

Esta bien lo haremos señor!-

Así me gusta-

Que?-

Solo nos quedo una duda señor. Si nos la responde lo dejaremos en paz-

Esta bien. Todo por que me dejen. Que quieren saber?-

Que fue lo que paso en el Parque central??-

Oh!! El jefe se puso colorado!!-

Que es lo que sucedió señor??-

Si queremos saber!!-

Queremos saber!!-

Aghh!! La bese!! Están felices?!-

Ahora déjenme en paz-

No! Necesitamos mas información!-

Que es lo que desean saber?! Ya les dije lo que paso!-

Si…pero como??-

Para que lo quieren saber??-

Por que si no nos cuenta le vamos a decir a los demás. Empezando con Jaden-

Eso es lo único que le faltaba. Ser amenazado por un grupo de inútiles.

Bien! Esta bien! Les contare! Cuando éramos niños siempre nos llevaban al parque central por la tarde a jugar. Teníamos un lugar secreto, lo llamábamos el fuerte. Era un árbol que servia para todo menos para ser un fuerte pero era un refugio para los dos. Nos sentábamos en las ramas y veíamos la puesta del sol. Recuerdo que a Arya le costaba mas que a mi subir al árbol y necesitaba mi ayuda. Una tarde mientras hacíamos lo usual, yo le tome de la mano por que sentía cosas hacia ella. Ella me miro y me pregunto donde estaríamos dentro de diez años. Le respondí que no me importaba donde estaría pero si que estaría con ella. Me pregunto si alguna vez tendría novia y le dije que ya tenia una. 

"Quien es?" Me dijo

"Tu". Me acuerdo que ella se sonrojo y yo tome la iniciativa y le di mi primer beso. Si, ella fue la primera….Ejem…ahora si están felices?-

Los tres ojamas estaban llorando.

Esa es la historia más tierna que hemos escuchado!! Buaaa!!-

No sabíamos que tenia un lado sentimental jefe!-

Ya basta. Y ahora cumplan su promesa y no le digan a nadie-

Jefe…nunca intento hacerlo de nuevo?-

Que?-

Besarla como esa vez-

Oigan, crecimos! Ya no somos mas niños y cada uno tiene sus intereses. Ella tiene novio y yo quiero a Alexis. Eso es todo. Esfúmense-

Los ojamas le hicieron caso. No querían hacer enojar a Chazz. 

Chazz fue rumbo a su dormitorio mientras repetía cuna y otra vez la escena de su primer beso en la mente. Esos tiempos donde nada importaba. Solo tú y la persona que más querías en el mundo. Pero ahora había otras cosas…

**ESO ES TODO POR HOY Y VERE SI MAÑANA SUBO OTRO CAPITULO!**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR ASI ME DICEN COMO ESTA LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA! Y NO SE PIERDAN EL OTRO CAPITULO!!**

**YOSHTON**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

**ADVERTENCIA! Hay un poco de lemon…si quieren ****saltéenlo. Ja!**

Capitulo 3:

Hola Chazz!- Chazz entro en su dormitorio y encontró a Jaden y Syrus sentados en su cama.

Que hacen?-

Estábamos hablando del programa que se va a filmar en vivo aquí- 

Un programa? De que?-

Mira- Syrus le entrego un folleto- lo están entregando en todas partes de la escuela. Pensé que ya lo sabias. Unas personas vendrán a filmar a los alumnos de aquí y seria como un reality show para que la gente vea como se siente ser un duelista-

No es genial? Vendrán más alumnos-

Puede ser genial para ti Jaden por que tendrás nuevos contrincantes, pero yo no tengo oportunidad-

Jaja! no pierdas esperanzas Syrus! A lo mejor eres el ganador de esa carta extraña…-

Carta extraña dijiste?- Chazz tomo interés en la conversación cuando escuchó estas palabras.

Si! veras, a la persona que más les llame la atención, la más original será el ganador de una carta extraña-

Y supongo que no saben cual es-

Tienes razón. No tendría sentido que lo digan. Es una sorpresa-

Je…-

De que te ríes?-

Yo seré el ganador de esa carta! Jajaja!-

No estés tan seguro Chazz. Muchos de los alumnos ya tienen planeado como llamar la atención, hasta he escuchado que uno se vestiría de su monstruo favorito y dirá que el siempre se viste así en la escuela. Ridículo….-

mmm…veo que tengo competencia…pero me las ingeniare…muajaja!-

Odio esa risa de Chazz, Syrus-

Sé a lo que te refieres, da escalofríos- 

Mejor te dejamos solo Chazz…-

Si… debo tener un plan! Y necesito pensar. Fuera de mi habitación!- los agarro de sus camperas y los llevo a la puerta para luego cerrárselas en la cara.

Bien…manos a la obra!-

Silencio!! Silencio!! El rector desea hablar!!- el profesor Crowler estaba con los nervios de punta- niños malcriados! Silencio! Jaden!! Despierta holgazán!!-

Cuando por fin callaron todos el rector comenzó a hablar.

Buenos días alumnos. He venido aquí para presentarles a unas personas especiales que nos ayudaran a que la gente pueda aprender mas sobre esta carrera y sobre la institución para que crezca mucho mas. Bien sin más vueltas aquí están los productores del programa-

Dos señores altos aparecieron en la sala seguidos por un grupo de camarógrafos. 

Hola chicos!- el acento de este sujeto era medio afeminado al igual que su vestimenta- mi nombre es Ryu y quiero que espero mucho de ustedes. Recuerden que les ayudara a su carrera y a la institución como ha dicho el rector. Pero yo ya se lo que todos están esperando… Aken!- el otro hombre se le acerco. Tenía un aspecto lúgubre con su traje negro y su cuerpo era como el de un guardaespaldas. Se acerco a Ryu y le tendió un portafolio que tenia atado en la muñeca con unas esposas- el señor Aken tiene en su poder, en este portafolio, una carta rara que se ganara el muchacho o muchacha que llame mas la atención. Pero cuidado! Nosotros no vamos a decidir quien es el ganador, los que lo elegirán serán los que están en sus casas. Ellos votaran a la persona con la historia mas interesante y dependiendo de los votos se vera al ganador!- se escuchaban murmullos por toda la sala- muy bien! A la salida de esta clase se empezaran las tomas! Disfruten de esta clase con su profesor!- Ryu les dirigió dos palmadas a los camarógrafos como señal de partida. 

Pasaron las horas de clases en donde nadie le presto atención a Crowler por que los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados como para seguirle. Toco el timbre y todos salieron corriendo del aula. Había un amontonamiento de gente alrededor de los camarógrafos que se sentían confundidos con tantas caras.

Chazz!-

Arya!-

Vas a participar?-

Si. Voy a tratar llamarles la atención-

No se te va a hacer muy difícil…eres un Princeton recuerdas?-

Si…es verdad! Ja!-

Chazz se abrió paso entre la multitud. Hasta llegar a el camarógrafo más cercano.

Abran paso perdedores!! Por que aquí esta "El Chazz"!!-

Oye amigo, deja de robar cámara quieres? Mi trabajo es filmar a todos no solo a ti-

Pero es que no sabes quien soy?!-

Eh…no- 

Pareces no reconocer a un gran duelista cuando lo ves, camarógrafo!-

Disculpa?-

Yo soy Chazz! Chazz Princeton!!-

Eres un Princeton? El menor de los Princeton??- por fin había llamado la atención del individuo aunque haya tenido que usar su nombre para hacerlo.

Si! y puedo demostrarte que soy el mejor por aquí!-

Y como piensas hacerlo??-

Con un duelo!!-

Un duelo?! Eso llamara la atención a los espectadores! Debes hacerlo!- el director se había acercado a ellos- quien quiere enfrentar a….repíteme tu nombre chico-

Soy Chazz-

Princeton?-

Ese mismo!-

Que maravilla! Quien desea enfrentar a Chazz Princeton?!-

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a aceptar, no solo por que sabían que Chazz era bueno, sino por que también no querían que en sus casas sus familias los vieran perder.

Por que no tu chico?- el director había agarrado a un muchacho mucho menor que Chazz. Se sentía muy intimidado por "El Chazz", después de todo el era recién de segundo año.

No puedes pelear con el Chazz!-

Arya?! Que haces?!-

Arya se había interponido entre el chico y Chazz.

Y quien eres tu jovencita?-Ryu se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven.

Yo? Soy Arya. Le sirvo a los Princeton señor-

Oh! Una mucama!-

No me gusta que me llamen así señor-

Pero eso eres o no muchacho?-

Chazz lo miro. Sabía que si lo decía iba a herir los sentimiento de Arya aunque fuera verdad.

Eh…-

No importa chico. Quien quiere pelear? No tenemos todo el tiempo-

Un muchacho se acerco al campo. También era menor que Chazz pero por dos años nomás.

Yo peleare con el!-

Cual es tu nombre?-

Biker-

Muy bien Biker, que comience la lucha o como ustedes le digan-

El duelo comenzó, pero no duro mucho hasta que Chazz gano. Habían pasado solo seis turnos y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer una fusión con sus Ojamas, es mas ni siquiera tuvo que usarlos.

Es todo lo que tenias muchacho??-

Si…- Biker estaba destrozado. Sabía que perdería pero que no caería tan bajo.

Hmph! Patético hijo- el director le dio la espalda y se dirigió a Chazz.

Estas que ardes chico!- le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Estas bien?- Arya se agacho para reconfortar a Biker.

Si, gracias-

Oye mucama! Ven a apoyar a tu dueño!-

Chazz solo sonreía por que tenía más posibilidades que los demás ahora de ganar esa carta tan preciada.

El señor Princeton no es mi dueño. Y ya le dije que no me llame mucama señor- Arya trataba de no perder los cabos con Ryu e intento ser lo mas formal posible para no mandarlo al diablo.

Seguro… quien mas piensa que puede vencer a "El Chazz"??-

Ahora más que nunca nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Hasta que una voz salio de la nada.

Yo lo haré! Tengo que hacer pasar el tiempo de alguna forma ja!-

La multitud giro para ver de quien se trataba. Era Jaden. Chazz sabia que ahora si iba a tener que poner todo de si para poder vencerle.

Veamos que puedes hacer chico-

El duelo comenzó. Estaba muy empatado. Subían y bajaban puntos, ponían y sacaban trampas y habían fusiones de todo tipo. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención no era el juego, sino Jaden. Los espectadores podían verlo como era antes. Este juego había hecho que Jaden por fin disfrute los duelo como solía hacerlo antes. El puntuador había llegado a 0 para Chazz. 

He perdido…-

Chico!!- el director paso de largo a Chazz y se acerco a Jaden- como te llamas?-

Jaden- 

Oh!! Eres impresionante Jaden! Estas que ardes chico!-

Chazz se levanto. Arya corrió a su lado para ayudarlo pero una mano la aparto bruscamente.

Estoy bien-

Lo siento-

Todos vitoreaban a Jaden y la sonrisa en su rostro era encantadora como solía serlo antes. Parecía que había olvidado todo lo sucedido.

Pierdo un duelo y ya todos se apartan de mi- Chazz hablaba en voz alta pero era mas que nada para si mismo- debo encontrar una forma de atraerlos de nuevo- De repente tuvo una idea. Miro lentamente a Arya con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Arya sintió su mirada.

Que? Por que me sonríes así?-

Antes de poder reaccionar rápido, Chazz estaba sobre ella besándola en los labios y abrazándola contra él evitando que ella se apartara. Ella intento soltarse pero aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía hasta que se dio por vencida ante la codicia de Chazz que era más fuerte.

Los presentes dieron la vuelta para ver la escena.

Oh! Pero que sucede aquí?! Un Princeton besando a una mucama?! Fílmalo! Fílmalo!!- los camarógrafos comenzaron a filmar tomando todas las poses posibles. Chazz sintió que debía ser un poco más realista e inclino un poco a Arya haciendo una pose de "beso de Hollywood". Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente para sus admiradores en casa se separo un poco de Arya y le sonrió. La muchacha frunció su ceño y le dio una cachetazo y corrió hacia el dormitorio de chicas de obelisco azul.

Chazz se quedo parado con una mano del lado donde Arya le pego. El silencio reinaba alrededor de el, hasta que el director lo rompió. 

Eso fue estupendo señor! Justo lo que desean los espectadores! En este momento ya están llamando muchas personas! Tantas que tenemos el teléfono bloqueado! Jaja!-

Que? Ya están llamando?-

Si! recuerde que esto es en vivo! Todo en tiempo real!-

Creo que cometí un error..- Chazz le dio la espalda y salio corriendo por donde Arya había ido anteriormente.

Muy apasionante!! Persíganlo señores!! Para eso les pago!!- los camarógrafos comenzaron a seguir a Chazz pero de repente todas las cámaras explotaron al mismo tiempo.

Que sucede?!Que les ha pasado a las cámaras?!-

Eso les enseñara a no meterse con el jefe! Ja!- los ojamas habían aparecido y rompieron las cámaras por dentro.

Bien hecho chicos- Jaden se había aproximado a ellos.

Si! nada puede pararnos!! Ahora vamos por el jefe!!-

Detrás de ellos se había quedado un director llorando e insultando a todos sus subordinados. Era una escena muy graciosa de ver.

Chazz corrió como nunca antes, hasta talvez mas rápido que Arya si ella hubiese estado ahí. Cuando por fin llego a la habitación de chicas estaba Alexis fuera.

Chazz! que sucede??-

Donde esta Arya??-

Esta en el cuarto. Tenía una conversación telefónica. Parecía que estaba discutiendo. Chazz que sucede?-

No tengo tiempo- entro y siguió por los pasillos hasta encontrar la habitación de Alexis. Se disponía a entrar pero escuchó Arya gritando a un tal David que debía de ser su novio.

Que?! Pero si el solo lo hizo para llamar la atención!-

No! Por supuesto que no lo amo!-

Solo me beso para ganar!! Tú eres el único en mi corazón David…-

Un silencio se apodero de la conversación. Chazz contuvo la respiración.

Solo por un beso?- La voz de Arya estaba débil, apunto e quebrarse.

Adiós, David- cortó.

Se desplomo en el piso tapándose la cara y comenzó a llorar. Chazz tenía deseos de entrar y reconfortarla. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero…

Te odio Chazz…por que me hiciste esto?... solo piensas en ti??...-

Sintió que Arya se lo estaba diciendo directamente. Decidió irse, era mejor dejarla sola por ahora. Salio de la habitación de las chicas y encontró a Jaden esperándolo. 

Estas bien?-

No…no debí hacer eso…-

Seguro te perdonara Chazz-

Espero- miro hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Vamos?-

Si-

Por cierto, el director dijo que pronto se sabrá quien gano-

Tú no deseas ganar la carta. Por que peleaste conmigo?-

Quería sentir esa adrenalina que tenía antes…antes de lo que le paso a Jesse…-

La sentiste?-

Ja! Si! y fue lo mejor que había sentido en meses!-

Ya era de noche y Chazz comió sin ganas. No podía comparar esa comida con la que le hacia Arya. Por suerte a su lado esta Jaden quien le intentaba subir el animo de cualquier forma. Pero no era tan fácil olvidar lo que hizo.

Princeton! Felicidades!!-

Eh?-

Eres el ganador!- Ryu había aparecido con Aken a su lado- eres el ganador de esta carta rara. Te digo que estuviste a punto reempatar con Jaden pero no fue así. Jaja! en fin toma esto te pertenece- Aken puso el portafolio sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Para esto estaba toda una multitud alrededor de Chazz. En el centro del maletín entre un felpudo negro se descubría una carta. En ella tenia un dragón celeste y rojo con alas de ángel. Y una cadena adornando su cuello. 

Wow Chazz! es muy poderosa! 4500 de ataque?? Y 4000 de defensa?? Wow!-

No creo que la merezca Jaden…tómala..-

Jaden negó con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarla-

Por que?-

Arriesgaste algo para tener esta tarjeta…estaría mal que la desperdicies- le guiño el ojo.

Si…tienes razón…-

Alexis entro en el comedor.

Alexis? Es tarde, que haces aquí?-

Chazz creo que deberías ir a ver a Arya-

Le paso algo??- Chazz se levanto de la mesa tan rápido que tiro todo pero no le importo.

Esta acostada todo el tiempo. No quiere hablar con nadie-

Deberías ir Chazz- Jaden lo miraba con una sonrisa. Como puede hacer eso?? Estar siempre sonriendo y desear lo mejor a sus amigos. El es un buen amigo.

Gracias Jaden- Puso su carta en el bolsillo y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de chicas. Nunca había corrido tanto en un día ahora que lo pensaba. Cuando llego, antes de entrar tomo unos suspiros para tranquilizarse. Sintió que estaba listo, entro, siguió por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde estaba Arya. Toco la puerta. No había respuesta.

Arya? Estas aquí?-

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad para divisar a Arya acostada en su cama. Parecía que estaba dormida.

Arya?-

Quien….?-

Espera!- Chazz corrió a la cama para estar a su lado. Tomo su mano y se arrodillo- lo siento Arya! No debí haber hecho eso! Te pido que me disculpes!- Chazz la miro e increíblemente estaba sonriendo.

Mi amor eres tu…yo te perdono…- cuando hablo el muchacho sintió olor a alcohol salir de su aliento.

Estas bien Arya?-

Nunca he estado mejor…Siempre te he amado…y esto no puede separarnos mi amor…- Chazz abrió bien los ojos sorprendido cuando Arya le dio un beso en los labios. Al principio era tímido, pero después empezó a ser apasionado y a romper las riendas. Chazz se subió a la cama y se recostó sobre ella abrazándola por la cintura. Arya le acariciaba el cuello mientras lo besaba. Los dos ya estaban despeinados por el deseo que poseían. Arya tomo las manos de Chazz y las llevo hasta sus senos donde los acaricio suavemente. La muchacha mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y se la sacaba para sentir el pecho del joven y su espalda. Chazz hizo lo mismo, le saco la remera a Arya y comenzó a besarle desde el cuello hasta la parte media de su pecho. El joven ya no deseaba sentir la ropa que obstruía el tacto con los senos de Arya, por lo que la levanto un poco para poder desabrochar su sostén y ella mientras le abría el cierre del pantalón a él.

Oh si! Oh si!...te amo David!!... te amo!!...-

Chazz freno justo antes de desabrochar el sostén.

Que dijiste Arya?-

Te amo David!- le dio un beso apasionado, pero el ya no le respondió- que sucede?-

Este…enseguida regreso…-

No te vayas por favor!-

No te preocupes..Volveré- le dio un beso que quiso seguir, pero tenia miedo a volver a repetir todo de nuevo.

Me lo prometes?- el sueño le estaba ganando a Arya, pero hacia lo posible para que sus ojos resistieran un poco mas. 

Chazz la tapo con la sabana y salio de la habitación.

Uuuf- suspiro apoyado en la puerta.

Chazz?-

Alexis?!-

Que haces sin tu camisa??-

Este…yo...eh….hacia un poco de calor adentro..Si…debería abrir la ventana- le sudaba la frente, no sabia que excusa poner-

Lo voy a tener en cuenta…por cierto, tienes el cierre del pantalón abierto-

Eh!!- Chazz se lo cerro rápidamente –oye….debo irme…Jeje….eh…nos vemos mañana?...adiós!!- corrió hacia la salida evitando la mirada de sospecha de Alexis.

Uff…estuvo cerca…- se vistió y camino hasta su dormitorio.

Oiga jefe muy bien!!-

Que hacen aquí!?-

Otra vez espiando?! Que no puedo tener un poco de espacio personal?!-

Lo sentimos…-

Que?!-

Lo disfruto jefe??-

Chazz sonrió y miro al cielo estrellado.

Si-.

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Voy a tardar un poco en poner el capitulo 4 pero espero reviews!!**

**Por cierto yu-gi-oh y yu-gi-oh gx no me pertenece.**

**Adiós**

**YOSHTON!**


End file.
